Oh Brother, My Brother
by OneWithHiccups
Summary: Just missing Tadashi and writing happy sibling scenes. This isn't an AE for the movie, just some pre-movie joy.
1. Chapter 1

"Ch-ch-ch-cheating!" Tadashi sang in a high voice to the Chia Pet tune, pointing to Hiro's side of the board game. "Can't do that!"

Hiro scoffed at his brother, puffing out his chest in faux arrogance. "Well well, Mister _Monopoly_ police is here to give me a referral. Ticket me, badge! I ain't bowin' to the man!"

Tadashi stood and lunged over to his brother's chair, coming at him from behind and putting an arm around his neck. "I _am_ the law, punk!" He began to give Hiro a noogie as he squirmed and chortled in laughter beneath him.

"Alright, boys, _I'm_ the Queen of the land and I declare there is to be no fighting before dinner." Their Aunt Cass glanced over at them as she mixed up the stir fry.

Hiro scooted away from the table a bit as he held onto his brother's arm, slightly muffled in a shirt sleeve with a huge grin on his face. "We live in a democracy! Mmhh-ahaha!" He laughed as Tadashi pushed his head down further into the nook of his elbow.

"Obey the Queen, peasant!" He laughed, backing up and grabbing Hiro's head with both hands, squeezing slightly and coming next to his face in jest. "We shall finish this with the gun of Nerf after dinner has been accomplished."

Hiro chuckled and swatted his brother's hands away.

Aunt Cass nearly stared at the two over her shoulder as dinner began to finish. "Wow. You two're rowdy tonight. Did something good happen?"

Hiro looked to the board, taking all of his brother's money and putting it in his pile before following Tadashi into the kitchen. "Tadashi just finished submitting his thesis proposal to his school, so he promised me this weekend."

Tadashi grinned as he pulled out plates from the cupboard and handed them to Hiro. "_We're_ going bowling."

Hiro scrunched his face. "Bowling?"

Tadashi raised an eyebrow playfully. "Roller skating? Dance lessons?"

Hiro nudged his brother in the ribs. "_Racing,_" he said, lining up their plates on the counter.

Aunt Cass squinted suspiciously as she dished out their portions.

Tadashi smiled softly, pouring drinks. "The annual bot race is on Saturday. Dozens of contenders lining up their home made racing _beasts_ to take home the gold. Completely robotic, fueled by testosterone, and one hundred percent _legal_." Tadashi shot a glance at his little brother, who made a strained smirk comprised of both guilt and pride.

Aunt Cass hummed in approval. "Sounds like fun! Let's hope you enjoy grocery shopping on the way home. Isn't there a market by the race track?"

Tadashi nodded with a smile, "Sure Aunt Cass." Rather than clearing the table, they each sat with the board game as their place mat.

Aunt Cass scanned the board before squinting. "How does Hiro own the entire green-yellow corner?"

Tadashi glanced up to his brother as he took the first bite of his meal. "Because he cheated."

Hiro, mouth already full of food, straightened in defense. "Dib noh! (Did not!)"

"Hiro Hamada! Do _not_ eat with your mouth full!" Aunt Cass frowned at him sternly, but she noticed Tadashi beginning to smile as Hiro giggled.

"Kinda hard to do, Aunt Cass," Tadashi cooed, giving a scolding eye to Hiro. "Still, he oughta learn to be polite. Guess I should help him with that."

At this Hiro chortled again, eyeing his brother in mock.

Tadashi straightened in dignity. "Ey, I've got _great_ bedside manners." Knife and fork in hand, he proceeded to delicately take small bites of his meal, the look on his face humorously pompous. "It's all about _tone_," he crooned with a slight nasally voice. The family then burst into laughter and began to dig into their meal in merriment._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

((Oh, I forgot to say that I'm a Tadashi/Honey fan. So, if that bothers you or something... then that's very sad. I'm sorry.))

* * *

"Hey," Tadashi spoke up, per the norm, for his little brother. Why Hiro always got picked on, Tadashi wasn't sure: the kid was confident enough and shouldn't seem like someone easily pushed around. He supposed it was because this small kid always liked playing it with the big leagues; he didn't exactly look like he belonged here. _But he does_, thought Tadashi. He crossed his arms at the offenders, all of which seemed to think they could nab some sort of cut from the kid's spoils, or at least scan his winning racer. "He won the race fair and square." Even addressing fellow adults, Tadashi had a flawless scold.

Hiro perked up from behind his brother, frowning. "Yeah! Just because you got beat by a kid doesn't mean you have to start acting like some!" He nearly stuck out his tongue, but Tadashi shot a look his way.

"Hiro," he warned, his voice stern. Tadashi looked his brother in the eye. "Not now."

Hiro shrunk back, lowering his head in embarrassment and returning to his spot behind Tadashi.

Turning back to the men and women in front of him, all of them were watching him carefully. Still, he was glad to see them backing away from the prize money as well as the racer. Tadashi nodded slightly and walked forward to the table that boasted the prize money. "Hiro," he called over his shoulder. "Pack up the bot, yeah?"

Hiro stiffened, nodding silently just to see if he could be wise for the next few minutes. He even resisted looking at all the losers, which took every ounce of his self control. Murmurs were still rampant in the crowd, all confused and a bit frustrated that this seemingly pathetic team of two had royally spanked the rest of the racers.

"Tashi!" A high call came from somewhere behind the crowd, and a few people stepped aside to let a bright brunette come through, slightly out of breath and holding her sun hat firmly on her head with a grin.

Tadashi's face lit up as he saw her, instantly turning and opening his arms for her. "Honey!" She naturally came into his embrace, and their lips locked for a moment.

Hiro's face convulsed in disgust, finally getting the chance to stick his tongue out.

Tadashi laughed as he pulled back. "A bit out of breath, huh? Did you run here?"

She stepped back in exasperation. "I tried to make it here in time, but I lost track of the clock in the lab! I'm so sorry I didn't get to see your race!" She huffed sadly, holding onto her hat still.

Tadashi smiled and shook his head. "Nothing to worry about. You still get to see the aftermath," he motioned to their racer-which now was adorned with a blue ribbon-and the small case of money they were to take home.

Honey Lemon gasped, realizing as she saw what had happened. "Ohmygosh, you two won! That's so exciting!" She jumped back into Tadashi again, wrapping her arms around his neck and nearly hanging from him in pure jubilation.

Hiro watched with distaste as his brother and Honey Lemon got so... touchy feely. He scoffed silently as he pulled the remote for the racer out of his sack, flipping a few switches that caused the racer to fold up on itself until it rested on two of its wheels like a moped. Hiro strutted forward as the rest of the losing racers stared at the contraption in awe, taking the top of the equipment by its handles and carting it forward. He grabbed the small case of money Tadashi had left behind and set it on top of the racer, wheeling away from the crowd and to his brother. "Tadashi, we still gotta get groceries, remember?"

Honey Lemon's eyes lit up and she gripped Tadashi's arm. "I'll go with you! Fro-yo on me to celebrate your success!"

Tadashi chuckled and led her forward by the waist. His eyes went to his brother and their spoils, and he grinned. "C'mon, goofus," he teased, using his free hand to rustle Hiro's hair.

Hiro blushed in embarrassment as his brother mocked him in public, but quickly followed behind with the racer in tow.

* * *

Again, the kiss on the lips was the thing that made Hiro nearly gag. He was pretty sure he could handle the hand holding and the friendly teasing, but kissing grossed him out. As Honey Lemon waved goodbye and entered her house, Hiro made a grouchy face at his brother.

Tadashi sighed, approaching Hiro and adjusting his cap. "That's not very polite."

"I don't care," Hiro griped, turning away. "It's grosscusting."

Tadashi shook his head a bit. "You're getting older, little bro. You'll understand soon." He smiled and glanced over his shoulder to Honey's house. "Honey Lemon is always sweet to you. She's sweet to everybody. No reason to be upset with her for that."

Hiro huffed, turning away from his brother and leaning on their racer again. "I'm not mad at her for _that_."

Tadashi smiled and came to his brother's side in curiosity. "Oh? But you're mad at her about something?"

Hiro averted his eyes, keeping his head turned away from Tadashi. "Mm..." He paused for a while, then shrugged. "I dunno, it's just... you're gone more and more."

Tadashi scanned his brother's face, taking in the sincerity. He smiled softly. "Yeah, there are time commitments that go with relationships... including _this_ one," he chirped, hooking his arm around Hiro's neck and pulling him closer.

The boy couldn't help but chuckle a bit, pushing away from his older brother slightly. "Weirdo." A moment passed and Hiro looked up to his brother. "So... Nerf fight when we get home?"

Tadashi grinned and ruffled Hiro's mop of hair again. "Always."


End file.
